how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora
|first = Desperation Day |last= Tick Tick Tick |job = World Wide News |birthday = 1982 |romances = Barney Stinson (ex-boyfriend)}} Nora is a British employee at World Wide News and a co-worker of Robin. Show Outline Season 6 On 13th February 2011, Robin organized to meet some of her single co-workers at MacLaren's Pub to celebrate single life and protest Valentine's Day. Along with Bev and Anna, Nora arrived. This is where she met Barney, who tried hitting on her at first, but she rejects him. Barney comes back later that night to apologize, and the two end up talking about laser tag the entire night (Barney explains the game and an upcoming tournament to Nora, who doesn't know anything about it). The next day, on Valentine's Day, Barney is at the laser tag tournament and turns to find Nora there. Robin, Barney's original partner, convinced Nora to take her place, which is how Barney wound up on a date on Valentine's Day for the first time in his life. ( ) After the date, Nora gave Barney her number and told him to call her. At first, Barney wouldn't call her, denying any feelings for her. However, he eventually decided to see her again. ( ) Nora meets Barney outside a restaurant for their second date, but decides to call it off when she realizes how sick he is. She takes him home to his apartment and takes care of him until he falls asleep. They redo their second date later, once Barney is feeling better. She reveals that she wants to one day get married and have children, and Barney tells her he wants the same thing, and the two have fun planning how their future home might look. After the date, they stop by MacLaren's to meet Barney's friends, who Barney has blackmailed into saying nice things about him. Once the two have left MacLaren's, Barney tells her that he lied to her about wanting to settle down, and got his friends to lie about him too. Upset and angry, she slaps him storms away. She later had brunch with her parents at the Popover Pantry, who only visit New York once a year. Barney stood outside, considering apologizing to her and meeting her parents, but decided not to and left before she noticed him. ( ) She returns in the season finale, at the end, where Barney asks her out for coffee, implying he wants to get back with her. Barney also comments on how beautiful she looks and about her sundress. Accepting the challenge to get back together. Season 7 When Nora returns, Barney lies to her about breaking his neck. Nora doesn't fall for it this time and is about to leave but Barney stops her. After apologizing to her and convincing her that he will never lie to her again, Nora makes Barney tell her every move that he has ever done to make a woman have sex with him. Barney is very open, but Nora eventually has had enough. Barney asks for a second date, but Nora declines as she is unsure if he is still being a phony. To show how genuine he is towards this relationship, Barney refuses to leave the 24-hour diner until he gets a second date with her. After more than nine hours, Nora returns, and is touched by Barney's persistence. ( ) Barney is proving to Nora that he is boyfriend material as he sends flowers and chocolates to her work even to the extent of coming down to sing her a song. Robin got really jealous, so she recommends Nora to Sandy to go to France to cover a story as Robin conspires to use those three days to lure Barney back to her, but things take a turn as Nora returns early, and Robin realises that she shouldn't try to sabotage their relationship. She ended up assaulting a girl who is obsessed over Barney after giving her directions to the restaurant where he was dining with Nora. ( ) Barney thinks that Nora is thirty-seven instead of twenty-nine, because he thinks that if you are younger than thirty-seven, you should like Ewoks, but then Nora says that she hadn't seen any Star Wars movies until the year before and Barney is relieved. ( ) After two months of dating Barney, she plans to take him ice skating, and tells him that she is ready to sleep with him. Although the night is ruined, when Nora breaks a tooth in the skating rink, gets attacked by a mouse and witnesses a guy commit suicide, she still sleeps with Barney. Barney also notices that Nora is a bit like his mother. ( ) Although she doesn't physically appear in the episode , she plays a big part in the episode. Due to the meeting with her parents in two days, Barney makes a deal with Marshall three extra slaps in exchange to take off the Ducky Tie. After Barney and Robin sleep together, Barney comes clean to Nora. She asks if he could tell her that it didn't mean anything, but Barney says he can't. They break up. ( ) Episode Appearances # # # # # (cameo) # # # # # Notes and Trivia *She can play the violin. *She speaks 4 languages, as said in . *Carter Bays joked that she was the mother. *She's British. *She is 29 years old, as said in . *Her last name is never revealed. *She didn't see the Star Wars movies until sometime in 2010, as said in . *It has been confirmed by the writers that Nora will not be returning to the series , ruling her out as Barney's Wife. External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:The gang's co-workers Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:World Wide News